1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial denture-skull for dental teaching and practice purposes, consisting of the model of an upper jaw which is equipped with teeth and of the model of a lower jaw which is equipped with teeth, the lower jaw model being connected with the upper jaw model for pivotal movement through the intermediary of two jaw linkages which are arranged at respectively both sides of the jaw models, whereby the lower jaw model is presently equipped with an articulated ball belonging to the jaw linkages and which is guided within an articulating track arranged in an articulating box on the upper jaw model. For the most possible exact simulation of the human head, the denture-skull can also be provided with a cerebral skull portion, as well as with a pocket-shaped covering possessing an oral or mouth aperture, for the resultant formation of a complete phantom head.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A denture-skull of this type has become known from the brochure "Frasaco" issued by Franz Sachs & Co. GmbH Kunststoffverarbeitung, pages 17-19, and from the specification of German Patent No. 28 33 835. In these known denture-skulls, the articulated balls are freely rotatable within the articulating box, so that it is not possible to fixedly orient the two jaw models in a correct position relative to each other, which would be desirable for certain types of work carried out by the practicing person. The present invention, as is described in more extensive detail herein, has as an object the provision of an artificial denture-skull of the above-mentioned type, in which the two jaw models can, in a simple manner, be correctly fixed in position with respect to each other, for example, in the normal basic jaw position.
Through the advantages which are achievable by means of the present invention, there can be essentially ascertained that as a consequence of the latchable arrangement of the articulated balls in the respective articulating box, it is possible in a simple manner to fix the lower jaw model in a predetermined correct position; for example, in the closed position thereof, in effect, in contact with the upper jaw model.